The Henchman
by Paperback-Avenger
Summary: Dr. Wrecker (as we all know) has failed to destroy Gumball and Darwin many times. The Watterson boys decide to find the one thing their nemesis needs- a henchman. After finding a robot in the junkyard, the boys vow to make her a great henchman. And it all depends- will the antagonist we all know let someone help? Or will he forget about her the way everyone forgot about him?
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

**Hello everyone! After a while, I'm finally back with a new fanfiction. I have recently joined the TAWOG fandom and decided to make a character of my own. And, naturally, a fanfiction was born. I hope you enjoy- feel free to comment! I only own my OC, who will be shown later on in the story. Enjoy!**

Alone. That was his one of his emotions. Aside from hatred and the lust for revenge, that it. It had been so long since Rob (now Dr. Wrecker) had escaped The Void. Everyone forgot him. No one remembered his name or his personality. No longer was he the fun-loving school boy, but he transformed into a bitter villain.

He could hear the whispers coming from behind. Dr. Wrecker tried to ignore whoever it was, thinking to himself once more. The one thing he wanted most- was to get even with Gumball and Darwin Watterson. They were the ones to cause each bit of pain. All of this suffering. Every day of bitterness and the likes of a villain was all thanks to-.

"Do you think he's even listening?" the orange fish asked his blue cat brother.

"Of course he is!" Gumball replied excitedly, then continued his sentence in the voice of their nemesis, "He's probably just plotting his revenge.".

Ever since Rob had been referring to himself as Dr. Wrecker, the boys continued to follow him. It didn't make sense, being that they were enemies. He thought they would be running from him in fear. Alas, they were always right behind him. At the same time, however, it was ironic. Before the Void, Rob had always seemed to follow the boys, trying to be as helpful as possible. Now, roles had reversed.

Finally, the bus had come to a stop. Rob got off rather quickly, avoiding any further interaction with his opponents. He could tell they were still close behind. Their breaths in sync, feet clicking on the sidewalk, their skull-burning stares. Rob stopped in his tracks and turned around, annoyance boiling up inside him.

"What exactly do you two want?" he asked angrily.

"Well," Gumball explained," we're following in your footsteps. So we can be evil. Like you!"

Rob had to explain countless amounts of times before that only Dr. Wrecker was the villain. That he was supposed to be the one to destroy the two and everyone they loved. He would be the one to get his revenge without the help of his enemies. Besides, he didn't want anybody's help.

"Then how come every time you have a plot for revenge," Darwin asked," you seem to fail?".

That got the attention of their enemy. Rob went back to each time he had a plan for vengeance. He tried over and over again to demolish his rivals. Every scheme and trap he'd ever set up was ruined. He'd either ended up hurting himself, breaking something valuable, or making an absolute fool of himself just to get what he wanted. When he mind snapped back to the conversation, he began to protest.

"I do not fail at every revenge plot I make!" Rob defended bitterly.

"Yes you do," Gumball agreed with his brother," That's why you need us to help you out. Sort of like a henchman! You could honestly use that, Rob.".

Furiously, the cyclops corrected the cat, saying his new name was Dr. Wrecker. The young foe stormed off, briskly escaping the conversation that was beginning. With a shrug of the shoulders, the boys went off.

"I don't need those pathetic morons to tell me how to do my job," Rob announced to himself," Besides, they're wrong. I'm a strong, independant nemesis who doesn't need a-".

He passed by two friends who were walking down the street. They were jumping around like animals (literally, they were monkeys.). He rolled his eye and continued onward. He passed by Carmen and Alan (a couple Rob once knew) who were holding hands and giggling. Lovey-dovey emotions the evil doctor now had distaste for. He glared into the window of the gas station, where a robbery had been occurring. Once again, Dr. Wrecker realized his hidden emotion.

Loneliness.

Meanwhile, at the Watterson household, the blue cat and the orange fish had moved on from chasing their antagonist for the day. Now, they'd been playing video games in the living room. As they tapped on the buttons and moved the joysticks on their controllers, Darwin had been thinking about Rob.

"I was thinking about Dr. Wrecker," the fish mentioned hastily," maybe he doesn't need an assistant.".

"What?" Gumball nearly screamed, slamming down his controller on the couch.

Darwin wasn't sure what to say. He never wanted to interfere with the life of their enemy. He didn't think Dr. Wrecker really wanted a friend- let alone a henchman. After uncomfortable silence and staring, the fish spoke.

"We'll only make things worse if we try to find him a henchman," Darwin protested," he likes destroying us by himself.".

"It's gotten him nowhere," Gumball admitted," and you're just saying that because he's the bad guy. Who knows- he might actually want a henchman and just won't show it.".

Darwin hadn't thought about that. Dr. Wrecker only focused on crushing his enemies. He'd never taken the time to find a henchman for himself. Maybe that's what he needed most.

"Maybe you're right," The fish admitted happily.

"Of course I am," Gumball said in a know-it-all tone," If he's going to defeat us, he's going to need help. Who knows? Maybe that person could be at our school. Or in Mr. Robinson's attic. Or even in a junkyard!"

But the boys threw away the last idea. They couldn't find a suitable henchman in a junkyard- right?

 **That's about it for now. Let me know what you think of it! Thank you. Elder-Rannells**


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

**Hey everyone! I want to thank all of you who left a review for the first chapter. They all made me smile :). Anyways, let's begin the story, shall we? I only own the rights to my character (who will make an appearance in the next chapter!).**

Monday morning had arrived faster than expected. All weekend, while playing video games and doing chores, Gumball had been listing his classmates, hoping one could be a possible henchman for Dr. Wrecker. Each time he found a name, however, he would have his doubts and cross it off. Even Darwin's help didn't seem to count for anything.

"Carrie's too depressing," Gumball complained," Banana Joe's too stupid, and Sussie is (they looked over at Sussie, who was drooling) you get the picture.".

"Alright then," Darwin thought aloud," what about Penny? She-.".

"No one touches Penny!" Gumball screamed.

Everyone turned to give an odd look. Gumball awkwardly played it off, shrinking in his seat. After that fiasco, he went back to his list. There is no way he could even picture his girlfriend working with that one-eyed villain! The two tried to think of someone who Dr. Wrecker was friends with in his past life. Someone who knew the friendly Rob before the void. Suddenly, a name popped into their heads. Tobias.

The rainbow cloud shifted through his locker slowly. As he grabbed his notebook, an odd feeling washed over him. He felt as though people had been watching him. When the locker shut Gumball and Darwin's creepy smiles were shown. Tobias screamed, hitting the cat with his notebook. Once he realized who they were, the jock apologized, helping his friend up.

""That's okay, Tobias," he said, quickly putting an arm around him," that was a really good hit. And it was helpful that you helped me up.".

"I've been working on my guns," he said, showing off what little muscle he had.

"That's cool," Darwin piped up,wrapping his arm around his friend," and, since you're so strong, maybe you'd be willing to help an old friend out.".

Tobias and the Watterson boys were never extremely close friends. Sure they'd hung out a few times, but in the end, they always seemed to get on each other's nerves. Tobias didn't remember the last time he actually had a close friend. Without saying a word, he listened to Gumball's situation thoroughly.

"We have this game going on with Rob," he said, as if the Wilson boy knew who Rob was," where he's the bad guy and we're the good guys. Unfortunately, he needs someone to be his henchman. It isn't fair that it's two against one. So, we're trying to find someone to play his helper. Will you do it?".

"I don't remember a Rob ever coming to Elmore," Tobias mentioned embarrassed," I have to go. Sorry about your eye, Gumball!".

He ran off before the boys could comprehend what their friend had just said. Suddenly, Darwin's fin met his brother's cheek.

"What was that for?" that cat asked, holding his cheek.

"How could you forget that they all forget about Rob?" the fish yelled.

"Oh yeah?" his brother questioned," Well, how come you forgot that we forgot that they forgot about him?"

Darwin went to protest, but soon realized Gumball was right. After the void, it seemed they'd all forgotten about Rob after the universe perceived that he was a mistake. The fish lowered his hand, suddenly striking himself for forgetting.

At lunch, the boys were still figuring out who to hire for Dr. Wrecker's aide. Gumball had

finally made a list of people he thought would be perfect for potential henchmen. The two hoped at least one person had the right qualities.

"We have a list of people," the cat explained, handing his brother the list," only one is the perfect right-hand man for our nemesis."

"Are you sure these people would be considered henchman material?" Darwin asked as he read the list.

His brother reassured him, trying to explain that it would work out. He tried to assist his case by going up to Tina. All he got was a glare when he approached.

"Hey Tina," Gumball said happily," you weren't my first choice for this job. But after realizing that you're just Jamie's henchman,, you may be suitable for the job. After all, you are brutal, short-tempered, and not the best looking person. I guess sometimes, we have to settle for less."

Gumball winked to his brother. He thought he had it in the bag. After feeling Tina's angry, hot breath down his neck, he knew he was doomed.

By the end of the day, the brothers had arrived home, covered head to toe in bruises and bandages. It seemed nobody wanted to be a henchman to- well, a Nobody. They walked slowly inside, trying not to bump their aching limbs. Soon, they sat on the couch in defeat.

"What happened to you guys?" Anais (their pink bunny little sister) questioned.

"It's a long story," Darwin mentioned simply," To be honest, the bruises don't hurt as much as the pain in my heart does.".

"Why?" the girl asked.

Gumball proceeded to explain how they'd been looking for an aide for their arch enemy. The fish was detailed on how lonely their worst enemy looked (despite his denies). So far, their sister did not look as sympathetic.

"What were you thinking?" she asked rather harshly," Of course you're enemy is lonely. He's a no good villain!" After her statement, the boys gasped.

"Don't talk about him that way," her cat brother whispered.

"All i'm saying," his sister continued," is that you should stay away from him.".

Anais continued, but her brothers just stared. Not paying attention to her words or gestures, the two tried to think of other places to find a henchman. The school was out of the question, no one at home would be willing to, and finding strangers at the mall would be weird (and would get them grounded). A smug smile appeared on both faces. They knew where to go.

"So," the bunny finished," now do you understand how dangerous this is?"

"Oh yes...to Mr. Robinson's!" the brothers announced in unison, running out of the door.

Anais sighed and slapped her face. At this point, the stupidity of the boys in her family didn't surprise her anymore.

 **Thank you for reading! Remember to leave a review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Attic

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews on the second chapter. Also, shoutout to** **FitriDaMalaysian-FDM for the nice reviews left on my story. Check out their story Story Of My Life: In Elmore I. And shoutout to my first follower HazeHero! Let's continue, shall we? I only own my OC.**

Gaylord Robinson didn't like anyone coming into his house at random times. Especially when it was his infamous next door neighbors. He could stand the women of the house, Richard was to be tolerated, but Gumball and Darwin were a whole other story. They were the most annoying children the man had ever met. They were obsessed and worshiped with him- enough to creep anybody out. So, when the camera was noticed, the Watterson boys had to act fast.

"I'm sure the camera has a blind spot," Gumball mumbled.

The two had observed the house frequently. For some odd reason, it brought them joy

and comfort. After years of studying, surely they could find some way to get into the yard without getting caught. Suddenly, Darwin tapped his brother and pointed to where the chimney made an indent.

"Great idea," the cat praised," but how will we get up there?".

"Don't worry, dude," his brother replied, picking up an old grappling hook," i've got this.".

In a flash, Darwin got the hook on top of the chimney. After some unsteady climbing, they had to find a way in. Remembering the window in the attic, they learned over to where it was. The window had always been cracked a little bit. All they had to do was open it. When Darwin tried to use his grappling hook to open it, the window smashed.

"This place gives me the creeps," the fish admitted as he flipped through the boxes.

"Don't worry," Gumball reassured, rummaging through old belongings," we're a hundred percent safe in here. Now, help me find something henchman worthy."

The two proceeded to reach high and low for something (anything) that could be used to help an enemy. Gumball began tossing things around, hoping to see an eye catcher. And then, he found it.

A small black remote sat on top of a pile of beaten boxes. It was small enough to fit in the the cat's tiny paw. It appeared to be a normal remote. One that their father had lost in the couch multiple times. The only noticeable difference was the big blue button in the center. On the back was a label that read 'Lost'.

Darwin rummaged amongst more belongings in the the dust in his eyes and the creaking floorboards, he stayed strong. He continued his search, phobias rising and confidence obliterating. As dust flew from his eyes, the fish noticed a photo sticking out from under a box. He leaned over to see that it was a picture of Mrs. Robinson. She had a smile on her face (scary to him) and a lab coat upon her.

"Hey Gumball," his brother called," check this out!".

He went to pick up the photo, but- with his luck- it wouldn't budge. He tugged, until the photo had accidentally ripped. It soon lead a cascade of boxes banging on the creaking wood. Soon, they heard an angry cry from Mr. Robinson as he thundered up the steps.

"What do we do?" the fish cried.

Gumball looked for a way out. Remembering the window, he grabbed his brother and climbed a nearby tower of boxes. Darwin dropped the photo, but decided not to go back for it. He kept looking up, hoping for this to soon be over. When they got to the top, Mr. Robinson was banging on the cellar door.

"We'll jump out the window," Gumball instructed," when I say three-."

On his last word, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Darwin leaped off of the box. Gumball suddenly seized one of his brother's feet, clinging to his tiny remote. As Mr. Robinson appeared, they were halfway out the window. The puppet shook his fist at the two. The cat waved, taking notice of the remote, then quickly hiding it. Soon, the two fell into a pile of garbage bags.

"Victory is ours!" Gumball yelled, fist and remote in the air, then turned to his brother," now, what did you want to show me?"

"I left it in the attic," Darwin admitted before face planting into a trash bag.

With heavy hearts, the brothers trudged on the sidewalk, feeling as though they'd failed an old friend. By now, there was only one place to go. They didn't want to, but what choice did they have? Especially after seeing Dr. Wrecker getting chased by a flock of black birds. So- with the little hope they had- the boys walked into the junkyard.

They wandered through the trash and broken glass to find what they needed. Darwin smiled and waved to the rats. They hissed at him and continued to gnaw on rotten food. He backed away, running to his brother. Finally, they stopped at a high pile of junk.

"The plan is simple." Gumball explained," we need to dig through this junk until we find something good of use. Despite how gross this will be, we can do it."

"What if we don't find anything?" the fish asked, starting to cry," Then that means we'll never get Dr. Wrecker a henchman. And he'll never, ever find friendship and he'll be a lonely, terrible villain for the rest of his life!"  
"Dude," Gumball chimed in," chill out. Now come help me dig through some unsanitary and possibly diseased garbage."

The two got right to work, diving through every bit of broken wood and smelly trash. After an hour, Gumball had become mesmerized with the trinket he had discovered. He flipped the remote around, questioning it. Where had the remote come from (besides the attic they'd just broken into)? What did it do? And what was it doing in Mr. Robinson's attic in the first place? He shook it, but heard not a sound. He opened the back of the pack, behind the 'Lost' label. No batteries.

"Gumball," Darwin asked," is this supposed to be normal?".

From his questionable gadget, Gumball leapt off of the pile of trash. He walked over to where his brother stood. A face of many emotions set on both boys like a blanket. There, in the midst of all the rubble, laid a humanoid.

 **Next chapter will be uploaded ASAP! Then we will really get to know my OC** **! As always, thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Finding

**Hello again! We've finally reached the chapter where I introduce my character, A.D.A.L.I.E (or Adalie). There's going to be some hints about her past in here, but I'm actually planning a sequel that reveals a lot about her past. Thank you for your support, especially FitriDaMalaysian-FDM! Enjoy and I only own Adalie.**

She was something the boys had never seen before. Her arms and legs were covered in rust, metal scraped off and bolts all around her body were loose. Her face looked dead with one eye shut, while the other had been replaced by a glass circle, connected by wires. And all she had worn was a white gown.

"Darwin," Gumball whispered," do you realize what you've just discovered?".

"An unconscious robot-like creature on a pile of rubble?". Darwin questioned.

"More than that," his brother sighed out," we have found the perfect henchman for Dr. Wrecker.".

At once, the boys began to dance around, thrilled that the first part of their mission was over. They screamed joyfully, knowing their enemy would have a sidekick- and may not be as lonely. And maybe he'd be a good villain for once. After basking in victory (and junk) the fish started looking for a way to turn the humanoid on.

"Darwin," Gumball chuckled." that's not how you turn one of those things on."

"It's not?" his brother asked.

"Of course not," the cat assured," haven't you heard the story?".

Darwin gave a questioning look, His brother explained the story of a lonely boy who found a humanoid in the dumpster. How the boy put a baseball hat on it and the humanoid became the world's most professional rapper. Unfortunately, there wasn't a baseball hat around, so he had to improvise with a purple beret. When the beret was placed on the humanoid's head, Gumball had hit the 'On' button. In a flash, one eye opened while the glass eye lit up, shining a blue light.

"Lucille!" she screamed, causing the boys to yell and hold each other.

The humanoid looked around her. Where exactly was she? With shaky legs, she started to weave through the piles of junk. The boys followed slowly, stopping as she did. The junkyard- better than when she was last conscious. The last time she had been awake, the room was while and people were shouting. And, thankfully, all was now quiet. Aside from the cat and the fish with legs, who stared at her. Which caused a rise of confusion.

"Wow Lucille," she said suspiciously," you look a lot different than I remember.".

"That's because we're not Lucille," the cat mentioned," I'm Gumball Watterson and this (he gestured to the fish) is Darwin, my brother".

"Pleasure to meet you two," she said with a smile," I am the Automated Digitally Advanced Life form for Intellectual begins of Elmore. (Seeing their vacant expressions, she continued) You two can call me A.D.A.L.I.E.".

Grins spread across the boy's faces like butter. They were thrilled to have found a suitable henchman (or henchwoman, in this case) for their arch enemy. But Gumball needed to make sure she was the right one.

"As a humanoid," he asked," do you help people?".

"It's what I do best," Adalie admitted," I was sort of built for helping people out.".

"Then we have a job for you," Darwin promoted," Our enemy is looking for a henchman. But he hasn't had the time to find one. We'll give you training and a new wardrobe. You'll be the best henchman ever.".

Adalie wasn't sure if she'd ever worked with a villain. Her hard drive had yet to start up, but she could recall a time to when she had just been invented. They were good people that had created her, except for one person. In the beginning, she had seemed like a caring creator, but those years had been long gone.

The only other thing she could recollect- besides screaming and blank rooms- was a cry for help. Adelie saw herself skating towards the yell, then freezing. Her hands transforming into iron claws, her sight going red. She was destroying things in her path. And suddenly, she shut down. Looking at these boys reminded her of the one mission her favorite scientist (Lucille) once gave her- help others.

"Sure," Adalie agreed," if it's going to help this Dr. Wrecker. You know, i've always been been interested in what the bad guys do. Of course, one of my creators was-".

"Great!" Gumball interrupted, shoving the remote into his back pocket," Now, let's go fix you up.".

The girl noticed the rusted metal on her body. Bare spots were here and there, screws and bolts squeaking as they loosened. Adalie went to check her battery percentage. She was halfway charged. As the trio wandered out of the junkyard, she wondered how long it had been since she'd last been up and running.

"Now what do we do?" Darwin asked as they walked.

"It's simple," the cat replied," we fix Adalie up and train her for the evilness to come. Then, when she's all ready, we bring her to Dr. Wrecker to show what she can do.".

Their first objective was changing up the style of the humanoid. They went to the auto shop in hopes of finding someone to help. The mechanic (Larry) was there to greet them, smiling and asking what he could do for them.

"Our friend here is looking to get redone," Gumball explained, gesturing towards Adalie," Just to get rid of the rust, redo her metal, a paint job and maybe some fashionable new upgrades."  
"Not a problem," Larry exclaimed, punching numbers into the computer," that'll be one thousand dollars please.".

They didn't plan on having with them- let alone a high price like that! Darwin, however,

found twenty dollars in his shoe. Gumball managed to collect a dollar and a few paper clips from his pocket. In her beret, Adalie discovered fifty cents and an egg.

"We have exactly twenty one dollars and fifty cents, some paper clips and an egg," Darwin counted.

"We'll just walk ourselves out," Adalie told Larry, who looked unimpressed.

The Watterson brothers knew the future assistant of Dr. Wrecker had to be presentable. It would be hard and time consuming to get the money for repairs. Their next bet was to find a genius to help her. Who would be the one to recreate the humanoid? Darwin noticed Dr. Wrecker limping down the street. A mousetrap was stuck between his toes, another one had a grip on his ankle and the last on his hand. All while soaking wet.

"Quick!" Gumball whispered to Adalie," Hide before he sees you!".

She wasted no time, hiding in the bushes behind the two boys. Her eyes were well hidden, but she could spot the young villain walking on. He trudged by the boys, who greeted him kindly. Yet he said not a word.

"What happened to you?" Darwin asked.

"Another trap failure," Dr. Wrecker sighed, pulling a mousetrap off of his fingers," just another brilliant messup of your number one nemesis.".

This was their arch enemy? In all honesty, Adalie felt terrible. He'd probably tried thousands of times to destroy the lives of Gumball and Darwin and failed each and every time. He looked broken (not just because of his pixelated form). Deep down, the humanoid knew Rob needed more than a henchman. He needed a friend.

" I wish I could stay and chat," the cyclops said," but I don't want to. Right now, I have more scheming to do. (He laughed and turned to his side.) Come now, my- oh, that's right."

Dr. Wrecker flicked off another mousetrap and was on his way. He did miss having friends in his life. It got quite lonely in his secret lair. He would never admit his fear of the dark, particularly to his greatest enemies. The Rob in his heart prayed the boys would find him a henchman and soon. But the Wrecker he was refused any help.

"The coast is clear," the cat whispered, Adalie's head emerging from the bushes.

"I feel so bad for him," she immediately whispered," It might be wrong to feel terrible for the bad guy, but I can't help it. I vow to do whatever it takes to become the henchman of Dr. Wrecker.".

Giggling and squealing, the boys were excited to train her. They still had to find someone to repair Adalie. Suddenly, the fish whispered something into his brother's ear. A gleeful grin shined on his face. They turned to the humanoid and each grabbed one of her hands and walked.

"We have just the person to take you to" they said.

"And who might that be?" Adalie asked.

"Our little sister," they replied.

 **This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but that's okay! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Upgrades

**Hey everyone! I'm thrilled for all the support I have received for this story. Thank you! Back to the story- enjoy! I only own my OC, Adalie.**

At first, Gumball had been skeptical about his little sister fixing their soon-to-be enemy. On one hand, she would never agree to recreating a henchman for their arch nemesis. However, one the other hand, she was incredibly smart and could fix almost anything. And they were also broke. Hope filled the boys more than anything as they went inside.

"No," Anais said straightforward.

"And why not?" the cat asked.

"She'll be working for the enemy," the bunny answered," I don't want to feel like a traitor.".

Her brother rolled his eyes. He didn't understand how his little sister could have known the fact that the humanoid was for their villain. He hadn't said a word about Adalie (who, with Darwin, was absorbed in a video on the computer) and his sister managed to figure it out.

"That's the thing," Gumball argued," She has no idea what it's like to be evil. Neither do I, but I have to help her. And possibly our antagonist, but I will do anything if you help.".

That got the interest of the genius. Anything? If she helped out, she could do the one thing she was begging to do. Gumball fell to the ground and grabbed her ankles, begging for mercy. Still not fond of the idea, Anais agreed to help out. On one condition.

"You have to go to the Daisy the Donkey sequel with me," she requested.

"That doesn't seem too bad," her brother groaned.

"Dressed as Daisy," his sister finished.

Her brother wanted to argue so bad. As he began to protest, he heard Adalie laughing at the next video. If she was going to be an evil and excellent henchman, he would have to do whatever it took. So, defeat in his tone, Gumball agreed. Anais, with a pleased smirk, took the humanoid's hand, starting for the back door.

"I've got all of the technical stuff," the bunny told her brothers,"you just have to find her a nice outfit.".

"Thanks for helping me out," Adalie praised as she skated across the lawn," i'm glad to have people that are going to make something out of me.".

"Trust me," the young scientist replied, leading her into the shed," it's not a problem.".

Hours later, Adalie restarted. She laid on top of a bed, sitting up. Once she did, the girl caught sight of a mirror. And she froze. Her metal was a shiny silver, free of rust and scrapes. Her screws and bolts were tightened, causing not a squeak. Aside from her beret- which now held beautiful shoulder length brown hair- she wore a sleeveless yellow top, a dark grey skirt and black ankle high boots. Adalie fell in love with her new style. She stood up to take a closer look at herself. Something else had been different too. Her wheels were gone.

"I made them retractable," Anais said from the doorway," if you snap your fingers, they'll pop out.".

The humanoid decided to try this out. She snapped her fingers, and the wheels came out. When she snapped again, they retracted. Adalie turned to the three smiling faces. The humanoid had never felt more grateful. This had been the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her. She went to hug the three, but Gumball pulled away.

"I'm sorry Adalie," he sighed," but, as a future enemy, I cannot accept this hug. None of us can.".

Anais and Darwin looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and hugged the humanoid. After a second, she let go and moved on to Gumball, but he did it once more. For a moment, she didn't know how to respond. This seemed like a joke, but seeing he was serious, she accepted that.

"So," she asked," when does my training begin?".

"Tomorrow morning," the cat proclaimed, walking out of the room," the sooner you awake, the quicker it will be.".

That night, as she charged, Adalie had grew worried. She had forgotten all the scientists had taught her years ago. All of the fighting and how to help someone was thrown away. At least the night sky of Elmore calmed the overactive nerves in her hard drive. Repeatedly, the girl told herself that she could do it. She would have a new mission. There would be a new purpose.

"I'm ready," Adalie whispered as she shut down.

Adalie was finally fully charged. She awoke, pitch black covering every inch of the room. What was going on? Was it still night? The humanoid quickly checked the clock on her scanner. It read eight in the morning. She was terrified.

"Gumball?" she asked aloud," Darwin? Anais? Dr. Wrecker?".

There was no response from any of the four. Worried, she turned her eye on, like

A flashlight, a stream of blue light shot out. A lawn mower before her almost caused her to nearly screamed. Instead, she awkwardly played it off and went back to looking. Quickly, she scanned the room to find out it was a shed. During the scan, she had spotted where the door was. Smiling, she snapped her fingers and the wheels popped up. She sped over and tried to pull it open. But it wouldn't open.

"You have got to be kidding me," the humanoid groaned, turning away.

Her next move was to break the lock. She searched around to find something useful, either to break the lock or the entire door. Her eye soon focused on a large wrench. Her arm extended towards it, clinging it in her hands. It was now or never as she back into the wall.

"Charge!" she yelled, zipping for the door.

Just as she did, the door flung open. Trying to stop herself, she snapped her fingers. The wheels went back into her shoes, but that didn't stop her. Adalie ended up flying into the grass. The wrench was caught mid air. She looked up, seeing the Watterson children standing by their fallen trainee. Gumball chuckled as he looked at the tool in his hands.

"I'm impressed," he said in a deep voice," I would've never thought to do that. However, by next week, you will learn to open the door with your bare fists. So, come, young humanoid. Your training awaits you.".

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Training

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the kind reviews. They really mean alot to me. Anywho, it's time for another chapter of The Henchman! This chapter- in my opinion- doesn't seem to be the best one. But, if you like it, awesome! Enjoy and I only own Adalie.**

Adalie followed the three into the middle of the yard. While walking, Gumball flipped through his book, "So You Want To Be A Henchman?". After some careful reading, he rose.

"Chapter one- fighting skills," he read aloud," It says here you need to have a particular set of skills. That means a good punch, a good kick and an awesome exit. Let's focus on that. Punch me.".

Adalie was taken back by the words of her trainer. Punch him? She'd never seen herself as the violent type. If it would help her become a henchman, she'd do it. Lightly, her fist met his arm. Gumball sighed, hoping for a little help from his siblings. Noticing her brother's pleading and disappointed look, Anais stepped in.

"You need to hit harder," she lectured, taking a stance and balling her hand into a fist," You should reel your arm back for a better effect. Hold it for a few seconds and let loose! Observe.". To prove her point, the bunny used her technique on Gumball. Within seconds, he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, I get it!" Adalie exclaimed, reeling her arm back and hitting the car, sending him flying into the shed," Like that?".

With her mouth agape, Anais nodded. Seeing the humanoid had a pretty good punch, Darwin started the kicking portion of the chapter- just until his brother recovered from the mega punch he received. The fish lifted one leg in the air, flailing his arms and doing a weak kick. The humanoid raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you doing?" the humanoid asked.

"I'm trying to get the perfect pose," Darwin admitted," like a ninja.".

"That won't do," Adalie replied," It's not the right way to kick. It's a lot easier the way I do. Now, stand still.".

Her words scared the fish to no end. What was she doing? The fish closed his eyes and crouched, preparing for the absolute worst. After a few seconds, Darwin opened his eyes. She was gone. He turned the other way, looking for the girl.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

Suddenly, Adalie ran to the fish and kicked him upwards. He screamed, rocketing into the air. Pleased with herself, Adalie looked down to see the other Watterson children, terror on their faces. They waited a few seconds before realizing that the other Watterson boy wouldn't come back for quite a while.

"Should we work on entry and exit?" the humanoid asked, still looking up.

"That's more of a last minute thing," the cat responded.

"Chapter two suggests getting used to the feel of working for a villain," Anais suggested.

In agreement- while still staring up at the sky- the three slowly made it to the back door. The cat opened it, allowing the girls to come into the house. He closed it, still searching for his brother. After a few seconds, he ran to find his sister and the humanoid. Darwin continued screaming as he fell to the ground. He lifted himself off of the ground, looking about.

"Guys?" he called.

Adalie was now watching television while the three were setting up the next bit of training. One the other side, the fat pink bunny that is known as Richard Watterson slept soundly. Despite the loud rummaging upstairs, he didn't awake, mumbling of sausages and internet problems. She felt like she had nailed the physical fighting portion- or not. Maybe she wasn't meant to be evil. There was something she didn't have to her. Something she had long ago that was a part of her. A bad part. But what it was- she didn't know.

"Why aren't you working?" a terrible British accent exclaimed," Stop being lazy!".

Adalie jumped to her feet. Then rolled her eye. Gumball (who tried to look like Dr. Wrecker) towered over her. Only because he had been on top of Darwin. He tried to look intimidating, but it didn't work out for him.

"Really?" the humanoid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The book called for someone to dress as the villain of choice," Darwin explained, trying to keep his brother up," and since it was Gumball's idea.".

"Why are you still here?" the cat mocked," go capture Gumball and Darwin! You have one minute. Go!".

Even if this was how the real Dr. Wrecker acted, Adalie had to be calm. She had already made a promise to the boys (and herself) that she would take risks to be Dr. Wrecker's henchman. Another mission was to befriend this villain, even if it took years. She knew what it was like to have a promise broken. She couldn't let her future friend down.

As if on cue, a pillow was thrown in her face. Adalie jumped to her feet, tossing the pillow onto the sleeping Richard. Noticing the youngest Watterson running upstairs, she quickly followed. Only, from the top of the stairs, the bunny let a cascade of of marbles. The humanoid began stumbling, holding onto the railing. She fell face first, marbles sliding all over her.

"Thirty seconds left!" Gumball exclaimed, sipping his tea.

Adalie's head rose, a spark of anger igniting in her hard drive. She managed to scramble up the stairs. The moment she reached the top, Anais fired her tennis ball cannon. She repeated to do so as Adalie made her towards the bunny, who bolted for the bedroom. Through the tennis balls, Anais managed to get into the bedroom and lock the door.

"Fifteen seconds!" Gumball screamed, spraying tea on his brother.

Adalie searched the house for an object to break the lock with. Ten seconds to go. Her

wires shook, her hard drive was going bezerk. Seven seconds to go. She found an old toothbrush. It would have to do. She snapped her fingers and zipped down the hall.

The girl leapt for the door with all of her might. Time seemed to speed ahead as Adalie's face met the door. Gumball and Darwin followed while Anais opened the door.

"We've got a lot of work to do," they groaned.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting

**Hey everyone! I have some news involving the story. Since this is a short story, it only has a few more chapters to go before it's over. However, I will be uploading the sequel within a month. Without further ado, here's the meeting of Dr. Wrecker and Adalie. Enjoy! Also, I only own Adalie.**

The week seemed to go by slowly. The training was hard, especially on Adalie's part. Her fighting and obeying skills had to be perfect. In the end, she managed to have a great punch, an excellent kick, and she got along well with Dr. Wrecker (who was actually Gumball). By her last day, the mission of 'capturing Gumball and Darwin' was completed in exactly one minute. She was ready.

"I am pleased to say you've improved, humanoid," Gumball announced," Not bad fighting, very impressive henchman skills, and you make an excellent cup of tea. From now on, you deserve a cool nickname. Not only will you be the Automated Digitally Advanced Life form for Intellectual beings of Elmore.".

"Adalie," the humanoid corrected.

"Don't worry about it," the cat reassured," to us- and to others- you will be known as- The Wreckette!".

It made sense to the four. Considering she was Dr. Wrecker's soon-to-be assistant. And her speed made her similar to a rocket. In an instant, Adalie fell in love with her new image. A brand new look, an evil nickname- it was all wonderful.

"Tomorrow," Darwin piped up," you'll be working for the enemy.".

"So tonight," Anais chimed in," we salute you.".

Adalie couldn't help but smile as the Watterson children did a salute. It felt like the president himself was giving the honor. She wondered what it would be like to befriend a villain. Sure, there would be plotting, pain and suffering, but there would be good times as well. She could picture the enemy having a heart of gold under all that bitterness. When Darwin brought the subject of finding the lair of the nemesis, Adalie showed another grin.

"Leave it to the Wreckette," she said.

Dr. Wrecker continued to watch the street cameras. Officer Doughnut was munching on marshmallows in the town square. Jamie was terrorizing small children for lunch money. Banana Joe was doing a weird dance in the middle of the sidewalk. Yet, there was no sign of the Watterson boys. Which posed a question.

"Where are you, Watterson boys?" their arch enemy asked himself.

"That's not what you should be asking yourself," Gumball argued from behind," The real question is why your lair is in the back of a convenience store.".

How did they find his lair? Dr. Wrecker felt rage boiling inside of him. He just wanted to throw his chair at Gumball's face. The nemesis had the sudden urge to slam Darwin into the buttons. Instead, he questioned why they were there. It was the moment of truth. The fish went back into the store.

"Doctor," Gumball announced in a loud voice," Darwin and I have discovered the one thing you need. Something more than revenge- you'll be thanking us later. Behold your new henchman- or should I say lady- Adalie. Or, as we like to call her- The Wreckette!".

As if on cue, the humanoid walked in. Darwin ran over to Gumball, who watched as they met. Dr. Wrecker froze, as if he was scared. The Rob inside of him nearly exploded with joy. He had a henchman now! The nemesis would no longer be lonely. Like always, however, the evil mask Dr. Wrecker wore hid how he truly felt.

On the other side, Adalie stood proudly. No longer would she be the good humanoid she was (semi) built to be. She'd be working for the bad guys. Which (in all honesty) she did not mind. As long as she became friends with the young villain. Finally, he made up his mind.

"I hate her," Dr. Wrecker declared.

The Watterson boys felt their jaws drop. They had worked so hard on fixing her up. And now, their arch enemy didn't want a henchman? Adalie said nothing, but Gumball wasn't about to back down.

"Dude," Gumball pleaded," at least give her a chance.".

"Fine," the doctor agreed," You two have five seconds to run. (He turned to Adalie after they bolted out the door) Bring them back to me!".

She nodded, snapping her fingers and skating after them. As her timer started counting down. She caught sight of them. Adalie scanned the store, noticing a rope. Smiling to herself, the humanoid grabbed the rope and bolted for the boys. They hid behind a shelf, winking to each other.

"Do you think we lost her?" Darwin asked, shouting.

"I hope so!" Gumball yelled back.

Suddenly, Adalie's smile popped up. The boys started to struggle as they were tied up (just in case Dr. Wrecker had been watching). The girl stopped her timer at one minute, skating back to the lair. While doing so, a sausage got stuck under her wheels. Within seconds, the three flew into the lair. The Wattersons had been thrown into the keyboard. The whole room shook.

"We have to get out of here!" Dr. Wrecker yelled.

Now was the time to use her exit. Adalie grabbed his hand, and skated out of the building. She was too quick for the Watterson boys, who made it just in time before the convenience store blew up. Dr. Wrecker stared, realizing he no longer had a lair. Angrily, he turned to the humanoid.

"How could you?" he yelled," I have no place to go, thanks to you! I told those two morons I didn't need a henchman and they disobeyed me. I don't need you, or a friend, or any henchman in the world. Now, go forget about me- like the others did.".

"She saved your life," Darwin brought up," doesn't that count for anything?".

"No it most certainly does not," Dr. Wrecker answered," Go away- all of you!".

If Adalie had a heart, it would be broken. She had failed the mission, herself and this poor villain. Perhaps he truly didn't want any help. With her head hung, the humanoid turned for home. The Watterson boys followed, feeling guilty for their enemy and the humanoid they worked so hard to train. Dr. Wrecker sighed and walked in the opposite direction. The evil had gotten to the best of him. And now his lair was destroyed. Where would he go?

 **Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave your thoughts in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Control

**Hey guys! Only two more chapters to go before the end. But don't worry. The sequel will be posted very soon. I like to prepare a couple chapters ahead of time before writing a story. Anyways, enjoy and I only own Adalie.**

For the next two days, Adalie trained without the help of the boys. They watched her kick down doors and punch cardboard boxes to a pulp. They were starting to grow worried about her. Monday morning came, but the two didn't want to leave her alone. Worse yet, she'd be in the house with just Richard. It was enough to send chills throughout their bodies.

"Adalie," Gumball told the humanoid," we'll be back after school.".

"See you then," she answered, breaking a box.

"We're sorry things didn't work out with Dr. Wrecker," Darwin apologized," Maybe we can find another villain for you to work with.".

The girl simply nodded and returned to her reign of terror. Without another word, the boys backed out of their room. They shut the door and ran outside. From the window, the humanoid watched them hop on the bus and leave. For the next few hours, she sat in their room, working on her moves. Soon, she found herself staring into the mirror.

"Maybe that's why I was left in a junkyard," she told herself." I failed Lucille and Clara (her other favorite scientist) and the other scientists so badly, that they threw me out. That's why I was forgotten. I'm a total screw up.".

From the corner of her eye, Adalie noticed an object under Gumball's took a closer look, gasping at what she caught sight of. A little black remote with a big blue button came back to haunt her. As she held it, a memory rose. She could see the evil scientist, laughing and holding the remote in their hand. They'd pressed the button- and chaos let loose.

"No," the humanoid yelled," I can't let it control my life again!"

With force (and an accidental hit of the blue button) Adalie threw the remote at the door. In a flash, her blue eye began to have a red glow. The wheels sprung out from underneath her feet and would not go back in. She fell to her knees, trying to figure out how to stop what was happening. Soon, however, she rose from her knees. There was no need to stop what was happening- because she liked it.

"I wonder how Adalie is doing," the fish wondered aloud as the boys made their way upstairs.

"She may still be upset," Gumball replied," but we can cheer her up by-.".

A fist came through the bedroom door. Darwin screamed, hiding behind the bathroom door. The cat did the same, running as Adalie smashed through the wood. She started scanning every room. Luckily, she didn't notice the boys.

"Where are you, Gumball and Darwin?" she asked, her voice sounding more robotic.

It sparked confusion the minds of the brothers? Why was she acting so strange? And what had happened to her voice? The cat's eyes averted to the doorway of the bedroom. The little black remote laid with the lost 'Label' facing upwards. He looked back to his raging frenemy, then to the remote. The boys snuck over, wondering if this was the key to her rage. As soon as the remote met the cat's paw, Adalie's head spun around.

"Run!" Darwin screamed.

The boys ran down the steps, chased by the humanoid. Despite the loud noises, Richard slept rather soundly. Until they were out the front door. Only then did he rise, muttering about the sausage fairy. After a few more seconds, he dozed off again.

"Why is she doing this?" the fish asked, jumping over a bench.

"How should I know?" his brother shouted, ducking the sign that Adalie threw and raising the remote," but it has to do with this remote- I think.".

Darwin studied the object in his brother's paw. Where had he seen that before? After fiddling with it, he kept pressing buttons and pointing to Adalie. However, each time a button was pressed, the humanoid didn't seem to slow down. The fish pointed to a nearby cave. Without anyone watching, the two hid. After some heavy panting, the two huddled together in the dark.

"How are we going to fix this?" Darwin asked," We can't stop to catch her. And if we do- she'll beat us!".

"We have to lead her into a trap," his brother explained," Just stick with me and it'll be over quickly.".

This fish could hear the humanoid beeping in the distance. He looked over to his brother, his fear quickly dissolving. A smile subsided on his face. He agreed to the cat's plan after a hug. The two ran out of the cave. Adalie's attention was taken by the quickly moving pair.

"Target acquired," she yelled, zipping after them.

Gumball dashed past Tobias, who was thrown by the skating humanoid. Darwin hopped the fence, lifting his brother up. They swam across the Fitzgerald's pool. When they got to the end, Adalie broke through the fence. She couldn't swim, how could she get through? Looking over the other side, she saw some kids laughing and jumping up and down. She noticed they had a trampoline. She kicked the small child, who skyrocketed into the air like Darwin had. Seeing the other children's horrified expressions, Adalie became annoyed.

"Go away you miserable brats!" she screamed, causing the other children to cry and run. Meanwhile, the Watterson boys were running down the sidewalk. They ad to find another hiding spot. One that was close by and where Adalie would be trapped. Suddenly, Gumball stopped his brother.

"In there," the cat yelled.

"But she'll find us," the fish argued.

All of a sudden, they heard the scream of a child. They turned to see one flying into the sky. Then a jumping Adalie was in the distance. In that moment, the two realized that there was no other choice. This was now or never. With remote in hand and brother in the other, Gumball dashed into the junkyard.

 **That's it for today! Be sure to leave your reviews down!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Fighting

**Hey guys! So, tomorrow, I will be uploading the last chapter for The Henchman. It's sad, but- as i've mentioned several times- there will be a sequel. I have a plot for the sequel- which will be called The Lost. Not the most creative name, but it ties into the story nicely. Anyways, enjoy and I only own Adalie.**

Their feet hit the dirt road loudly. Weaving around junk, the Watterson boys tried to get the raging humanoid off of their backs. Night was quickly approaching, making the hiding easier and seeing difficult. Then the worst had occurred. The brothers found themselves cornered between piles of rubble.

"I'm scared, Gumball," Darwin whined as they huddled together.

"Don't worry, buddy," his brother replied, clinging to his remote," i've got this.".

Close by, the boys could make out a red light. Fear made them shake, Adalie's evil laugh ripping through their bodies. She was getting closer. The remote shook in his hand. It felt like the whole world was slowing down. Adalie had leapt after them. Just before she could grab them, Gumball pointed the remote and hit the blue button. The humanoid fell face down in the dirt.

"Adalie?" Darwin asked, breaking the silence with tears in his eyes.

"It's too late, Darwin," Gumball piped up," she's gone. (The two held each other closer) Who knew this would happen? One minute, she was hitting doors with a wrench. The next, she's chasing us with blood-thirsty eyes. It's for the best we...let her go.".

The boys began to cry. An enemy with a friendly side- a frenemy they never really knew. Now, she was gone. They felt cold metal touch their shoulders, sending a panic to their minds. Screaming, the two looked up and smiled.

"Adalie!" they exclaimed, hugging her.

"Guys," she explained," I wasn't dead. I was getting out of that rage emotion thingy. I haven't seen that remote since...the last time I saw my creators.".

The boys couldn't deny it- Adalie's other personality was pretty cool! It was perfect for an evil villain. For the first time, Gumball graciously hugged his frenemy. Despite the incident with Dr. Wrecker, they thought she was amazing. Suddenly, Adalie let go of the hug and looked around.

"What is it, Adalie?" Darwin asked.

"There's someone else here," she explained, scanning the area and gasping.

She snapped her fingers, not realizing her wheels were already out. Repeating her actions, the humanoid followed the beaten path. The brothers turned to each other, confusion in their eyes. Shrugging their shoulders, they followed her. Suddenly, they saw who it was, hiding behind a pile of junk.

On a small pile, leaning against a pole, shivered Dr. Wrecker. Like it was said before, if Adalie had a heart, it would be torn in two. In a way, it was her fault the enemy had no lair and was sleeping in the cold junkyard. Feeling guilty, she grabbed a nearby jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He opened his eye looked up.

"You'll freeze to death out here," she said sympathetically.

"It's your fault I don't have a lair," the villain hissed," I'm not wanted anywhere else. That's what happens when you're a nobody. But you wouldn't understand".

"Don't say that," the humanoid argued," you aren't a nobody. You have so much potential to destroy (he corrected her, saying it was wreck) I meant, wreck things and become a villainous mastermind. Look, you're right about the reason for not having a lair and i'm sorry. That won't bring your lair back- i'm aware of that. I just want to help you out. I know you don't want my help, or anybody's, for that matter. But I know what it's like to be forgotten, to be alone. It's probably been awhile since I lost everything. But, if we work together, we won't be so lonely. We'll defeat your enemies and get back into the swing of things.".

The villain remained silent. Deep inside his heart, Rob was crying. It had been so long since he'd met someone he could somewhat relate to. Being forgotten, not remembering anything- he'd been there. He wanted to hug Adalie and express how someone finally understood. But the mask that was Dr. Wrecker hid the tears. To her, the nemesis was bothered by her presence. She turned away, an oil drip coming from her eye. Gumball clenched his remote, pressing the button by mistake.

"Uh oh," the brothers said in unison.

Adalie's mode changed, rage filing her. Dr. Wrecker grabbed his coat and watched from behind the pole. Her red eye locked on the Watterson boys. Before they could move, she found an old piece of chain. The scenario looked quite familiar to Dr. Wrecker and the boys. However, things changed when the humanoid almost tripped on a rat. She stopped in front of it, kicking the rodent in the air. Dr. Wrecker felt his jaw drop and his eye grow wide as she tied the boys to the pole.

"You have nowhere to go," Adalie said, her eye forming into a laser," and now, Watterson boys, you will be ended tonight!".

Gumball tried to click the little black remote, which slipped from his hand. Luckily, it landed on the button. Adalie shut down, then turned back on to her normal state, seeing the boys tied to the pole. Before she could say a word, they noticed Dr. Wrecker. His mouth was wide open, eye locked on the humanoid.

"Well," he said, coming out from his hiding spot," I would prefer to destroy the boys personally. But that… wasn't too bad. I suppose I could use your help as a…".

"Henchman?" They asked.

"That's right," the villain replied.

Adalie could feel shock flooding her system. Figuratively and literally. She blew a small fuse, Dr. Wrecker having to turn her back on. When she started up, the humanoid hugged her new boss (and maybe, one day, new friend).

"Yes," he said, awkwardly trying to get out of the situation," I'm glad we've established this.".

The humanoid was overjoyed. Not only was she a henchman, but Operation: Make a Friend was up and running once more. The only thing now was to look for a new lair. Adalie did a quick scan for potential lairs. Finally, she found one not too far by.

"Hold onto my arm," she told her new boss.

"Why?" he questioned, slightly embarrassed by her request.

"Let's just say you'll see why they call me The Wreckette," she replied.

Before doing so, he noticed the remote. Quickly, he picked up the remote and threw it into his pocket. Then, in an awkward state, the nemesis lightly held onto his henchman's arm. She sped out of the junkyard, Dr. Wrecker screaming. Gumball and Darwin watched, tears and smiles forming. Their hard work had paid off.

"Well done, humanoid," the cat whispered," I'll miss you.".

"I'm gonna miss her too," the fish agreed,"but she'll be happier being the henchman of our arch enemy. It's what we all wanted.",

"You're right buddy," Gumball answered," Now, how do we get down?"

 **Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**Hey everyone! I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post this chapter, so I'm doing it today! So this is the end of my first TAWOG fanfic. Thank you to all who read and reviewed and liked this story. They made me smile! So, at the end of this chapter, I will give the description to my next fanfiction "The Lost". Anyways, enjoy and I only own Adalie.**

Within seconds, Adalie and Dr. Wrecker were at the back of the building. The cyclops had seen this place, he had been inside here before. How long ago that was- or what this place was- he couldn't remember. He tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. He turned to his assistant, his eyebrow raised.

"Show me what you can do," he tested.

"Certainly," she replied, kicking the door down.

Somewhat impressed, Dr. Wrecker waltzed in. He stopped to take a look around. Lockers were perfectly in a line. Doors that lead from classroom to another. And he knew where they were. Elmore Junior High.

"I haven't been this place since," he stopped himself, avoiding a sappy scene of memories," it's been a long time. Let's just leave it at that.".

"I get what you mean," Adalie whispered, scanning the area,"It's been a long time since i've been to the lab. Or have even seen…". She trailed off as well, not wanting to be emotional.

Dr. Wrecker wanted to know what his henchman meant by that. Instead, however, they continued to walk down the halls. The cyclops found himself in front of his old locker. Adalie studied the halls. When all was clear, that's where she found him.

"Everything okay, boss?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he mentioned quickly," and it's Dr. Wrecker to you.".

Adalie nodded and went around the corner to search. The young cyclops went back to his locker. Where had the time gone? He decided to use the combination to see if it worked. He cracked the code, hope filing his heart. Maybe there would be one piece of him that didn't go away. When he opened it, another person's belongings were inside. He became annoyed with himself (knowing he shouldn't get his hopes up) and slammed the door, sitting with his back against the lockers. Everyone and everything had no memory of him, which made Rob feel awful about himself. Adalie saw and felt sorry for him.

"Dr. Wrecker," she got his attention with," I found the way to the lair, if you want to check it out. I also found Gumball's locker, if you want to wreck it. For revenge.".

"Actually," the cyclops replied, with a saddened smile," i'd like that.".

Happily, the humanoid led him to the cat's locker. They stared at it, looked at each other and nodded. While Dr. Wrecker was prying the locker open, Adalie went into the janitor's closet. When she opened it, a sleeping furry orange puppet awaited her. She had to be quiet and quick. The Wrecker found a bucket of paint and some string.

"Perfect," she whispered, grabbing the items and skated to Rob, "Here we are, doctor!".

"Good work, Wrecker," he said, tying the paint to the string and shutting the door," Gumball has it coming to him when he opens his locker tomorrow.".

They let out a laugh and walked onward. Before going to the basement, something caught sight of Adalie's eye. She looked upon a teacher's door. The name- it struck a wire in her hard drive. One of the scientists- was now a teacher. Dr. Wrecker noticed her staring, and walked over.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, somewhat worried.

"Just a memory," the humanoid replied with a smile,"

When they found the stairs, Adalie snapped her fingers to prevent her from tripping on her wheels. Rob followed closely. Soon, they finally reached the basement. The humanoid stopped and flipped her light on, hoping to find a lightswitch. The cyclops was afraid of the dark, but kept quiet, for fear of being looked at by his henchman as 'weak'. That was until he screamed when his new companion bumped into a box. The lights went on to reveal Dr. Wrecker hiding behind his henchman. Seeing the light was on, he rose and crossed his arms.

"I wasn't scared,' he defended.

"You said it," Adalie replied," not me.".

The two studied the room carefully. It was big enough for both the enemy and his henchman. They could have functions of the old lair and install new things.

"Should somebody come down here," the humanoid said with doubt," we could hide everything behind those boxes.".

"It'll do," Rob agreed," let's work on this tomorrow.".

The two agreed to sleep early that night. While Adalie plugged herself in, Rob searched for a spot. There weren't any windows to provide light, nor was there enough light from upstairs. He held onto the jacket his henchman fetched for him, wanting the night to be over. As he settled down, huddling in a corner, Adalie noticed how afraid he seemed. Normally, she didn't like to stay on while charging. But, since it was for her new friend, she turned her light on and closed her other eye. Rob looked up, a grateful smile appearing on his face. The Rob he used to know was coming back. It may take a while, and he might not have known it, but it was alright. Adalie was willing to take whatever risks there were to bring the old Rob back. After all, it was for a future friend.

 **THE END.**

 **So, this is it. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. You guys are the best! Now, at the end, I promised a description of The Lost for you guys. Here it is:**

 **A year passed since A.D.A.L.I.E became Dr. Wrecker's henchman. After she goes missing, Gumball, Darwin, Rob and friends must find her. What about the past will be revealed? What depths will Rob go to save the one friend he remembers?**

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Thank you again and i'll see you when The Lost is uploaded! Stay classy .- Elder-Rannells.**


End file.
